As electronic components of various electronic devices (e.g., laptop computers) evolve into faster and more dynamic machines, their power requirements often consequently increase. With this increase in power consumption, an increase in power dissipation in the form of heat results. For example, in a laptop computer, chipsets and microprocessors, such as central processing units (“CPUs”) and graphics processing units (“GPUs”), are major sources of heat. Heat dissipation is an important consideration in the design of such electronic devices. If this heat is not adequately dissipated, the electronic components may fail and/or cause damage to the electronic device.
Accordingly, what is needed are methods and apparatus for cooling an electronic device.